


The One With the Lazy Day Off

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "i'm a sucker for lazy sunday domestic sterek. maybe something about the first day they have off together in ages?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/125574435365/i-dont-have-a-specific-prompt-but-i-love-your).

“The doorbell’s ringing,” Derek mutters.  


Stiles buries his head under the pillow. “I don’t care.”  


To be honest, Derek doesn’t either, but his mother had drilled manners into his head from a very early age. “We should probably answer it.”  


Underneath the pillow, Stiles snorts. “Hell no. It’s nine a.m. and it’s my day off. It’s nine a.m. and it’s _your_ day off. We should be having lazy morning sex followed by coffee and bacon, not answering doorbells at _nine in the morning!”_

Derek is reasonably sure that last bit was directed at whoever’s currently on their front porch. He’s also reasonably sure that unless said person is also a werewolf, they didn’t hear it.  


He rubs his foot up Stiles’s leg. “Coffee and bacon sounds good.”  


Stiles peeks out from under the pillow. “Not morning sex?”  


Derek grins and lays back down on his own pillow, so they’re only inches apart. “I don’t know. I think I could be persuaded.”

Stiles grins back. “Want to see how loud we can get? Maybe scare away the poor idiot who dared to ring our doorbell at nine a.m.?”  


Derek laughs. “It’ll be a challenge.”  


“Well, you know me.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows. “I do love a challenge.”  


(They’re not sure if they scare away the person on the porch, but their next-door neighbors _do_ call in a noise complaint to the sheriff’s department. Sheriff Stilinski is more than happy to make his son and son-in-law take care of the Henderson’s lawn work for the rest of the month.)  



End file.
